


Under the Microscopes

by l_ay_ne



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: High School, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ay_ne/pseuds/l_ay_ne
Summary: Robin Buckley had the displeasure of being in AP Biology with the one and only Steve "The Hair" Harrington. And get this, Tammy Thompson and her love sick eyes following his every move. Everyday she wants to cut off a piece of his precious hair.That changes when they are partnered for a simple assignment and she realizes settings about Steve Harrington.(Nothing graphic happens everything is only mentioned!! Idk how to say it in tags)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	Under the Microscopes

Robin Buckley could safely say that AP Biology was her least favorite class. In this no good stupid class she shares it with her and him. It wouldn't be too bad if it was just her, but no he had to be there getting all of her attention. And he didn't even want it! He didn't even realize how precious her attention really was and he takes it for granted. Although, she's glad he doesn't take advantage of it because that'd just kill her. 

This he and she bullshit she's talking about is ex King Steve, and Tammy Thompson. Tammy with her bright eyes and voice that sounds like heaven bells ringing. And just like the heaven bells, Robin's poor lesbian heart will never hear that twinkling laughter directed at her. No, directed at fucking rich boy Steve Harrington. 

She wanted to punch his stupid boyish face and rip out his hair. She wanted to cut his precious- 

"Robin Buckley and Steve Harrington," their biology teacher, Mrs. Lee calls out breaking Robin from her less than kind thoughts. Back to this messed up world that thought it would be funny to tempt her with partnering them up. To see how long she'll last before she snaps. 

Everyone quickly moves to their assigned partner. Robin stays put in her seat as she watches everyone shuffle around. The ex King himself looks back at her and moves to the currently unoccupied seat next to her. He gives her a strained smile, but sits down anyway. She can't tell if it's because he's sitting next to her or if she's glaring harder than she thought. 

He grabs the microscope, and the swab sticks. He sets them down between them as he pulls out a worn red notebook. She realizes she hasn't said anything to him at all while Mrs. Lee is explaining this fun little activity. Just to test their knowledge on the microscope and how to create a lab. Pretty basic stuff for the first month of school.

"So, whose spit is going first?" She asks tentatively, worried he'll sneer and make her do all the work. Even though its just following the directions on the packet Mrs. Lee gave them. Though a little voice in her head tells her, he's not that guy anymore she doesn't want to risk it. 

"Uh, you can go first? Here, just take this and swab it up." Swab it up? Fucking dweeb. How was this guy Mr. Popular again? With a sigh she shoved the quitip in her mouth and watched as he began setting up a table in his note book. One side labeled 'Me' and another labeled 'Robin'. 

The worst table she has ever seen. But hey it's his funeral. 

She gave him the stick so he could work to putting her spit on a petri dish. He grabs a sharpie after closing it and simply writeS 'First'. She works on making her own chart to write down what they see. Both of them working in somewhat strained silence. 

"So..." He trails off, as he sets the dish under the microscope. 

"Mhm." She looks at him expectantly, he shifts uncomfortably in his seat and looks around. 

"Right, wanna look first?" Robin rolls her eyes, and begins to write her observations. He tries to start up conversation at least twice more before giving up. 

"Okay, your turn." She huffs, when they've observed as much as they can from spit. Steve nods his head and his stupid hair fucking bounces with it. He begins the process of collecting the saliva and placing it in a petri dish.

He tilts the microscope to her once he's done, with a dopey smile. A smile that just annoys her, because he hasn't done anything to make her justify hating him and she just wants to hate him. So with a small huff she looks at the saliva and- 

She freezes. That doesn't look like hers did. That has way more, uh, things that are fucking moving. A lot of them. She was so confused she looked up and at his curious stupid face, then back at his weird ass spit. What. The. Hell. 

"Uh, this doesn't look right. Are you sure you didn't like, I don't know? What did you eat for lunch?" Robin asked, after a moment. She couldn't move her eyes from this weird thing. Maybe he was sick? Maybe there's something in the school water? But she drank from the fountain before class so that doesn't make sense. 

"I skipped lunch to have a smoke. Why? Can I see?" Robin nodded numbly and moved out of his way. She watched as his brows furrowed and he stared confusedly at his own spit. They both looked at each other, then to Mrs. Lee, who was standing by the fire extinguisher. Just in case, she'd tell them. 

Robin, hesitantly raised her hand, calling for her attention. "Uh, Mrs. Lee, can you help us?" She gave them both a kind smile and walked over. 

"What can I help you with?" She asked politely. 

"There's something weird with the saliva sample, like little things that move a lot." Their teacher frowned before taking a peak. She gave a quiet laugh, and shook her head. 

"Don't worry sweety, you're not sick or anything. That, is sperm." Robin could see out of the corner of her eye, how ex fucking King Steve, froze in his chair. And Robin knew Mrs. Lee believed that the sample was hers. Robin who'd never touch a dick even if a gun was pressed to her head. With sperm in her mouth. She looked over at Steve, and she felt a wash of clarity hit her. 

The scared look, of absolute fear. Scared she was going to out him or cause a scene. She saw his hands begin to shake, and quickly looked away. 

"Thank you, for your help. We don't have to write about this do we?" 

"No, I'll let it slide since you seem to understand proper procedures. Just turn in what you have for Mr. Harrington here and you'll get full credit." Robin nodded her thanks as their teacher walked away to check on a different group. 

She looked back at Steve Harrington. His wide doe eyes staring at her fearfully, worried that she'll still tell someone or maybe black mail him. And Robin, she suddenly felt really guilty. 

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone. I get it y'know?" She gave him a reassuring smile, and he just nodded.

"So, a hook up or..?" She trailed off as his pale face quickly became so red she was scared he'd faint. 

"Were kinda dating. He's an asshole though, so why I'd want to date him is beyond me." Robin chuckled at that, watching as he slowly began to calm down. 

"I mean, he could be worse. Imagine dating an asshole like Billy Hargrove, am I right? He's such a dick, and a man whore." She chuckled, memories flashing before her eyes of all the times she watched him from afar. She just wanted to see what appealed to the ladies. And in her opinion, the ladies needed to get standards.

"Y'know, he hasn't actually dated or slept with any of those girls." He argued, Robin raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. 

"Yeah, but he's still an asshole. Like worse than you were." Steve chuckled and smiled so bashfully. 

"Yeah, but hey he can be pretty sweet, too." 

Robin's jaw dropped. 

Not only, was ex King Steve, the boy she thought was Straightᵀᴹ apparently not straight. But oh no, he's in a happy relationship with Billy Hargrove. Residential Bad Boy and womanizer, who is also apparently gay. 

Her brain could not fathom how she could not tell. She thought she had a pretty good gay dar. Apparently not. 

"Well, dingus, you sure know how to pick 'em." That shocked a laugh out of Steve, and Robin just shook her head. 

Maybe AP Biology wasn't so bad.


End file.
